DRØMMER JEG?
by bloominpoppies
Summary: Aku selalu memimpikanmu, bahkan saat aku terjaga.


**author notes:**  
Ini adalah fanfic saya setelah setahun lebih pensiun. Awalnya hanya iseng-iseng menulis buat fanficmini di twitter tapi ada reader yang bilang kalau sebaiknya disatukan dan dijadikan fanfic beneran. Fanfic ini sudah TAMAT, tapi kemungkinan author bakal menulis lagi sekuelnya.  
Selamat membaca^^

* * *

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**DRØMMER JEG**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**

Pria kekar itu termenung menatap Øresund. Merindukan kawan lamanya yang ada di seberang sana. "Sve," gumam Denmark tanpa sadar. Dia tak bisa melupakan orang itu sampai kapanpun. Karena saat Sweden ada di sisinya adalah kenangan yang tak terlupakan.

Begitu pula saat menatap Øresund, yang ada di benak Denmark hanyalah Sweden. Mata dan bibirnya berhasil membius Sang Penguasa Eropa Utara. Walaupun di sisinya ada Norway, Iceland, Greenland dan Faroe Island, tetap saja tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sweden di hatinya.

Sejak Kalmarunion bubar, Sweden selalu hadir di mimpi Denmark. Memberinya kecupan hangat dan menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Kenangan yang mendalam akan tatapan mata dan kecupan bibirnya sukses membuat Denmark gila bahkan nekat mengarungi Øresund untuk mendapatkan itu semua.

Karena tatapan Sweden lebih dingin daripada air selat Øresund. Itu yang membuat Denmark kuat berenang mengarungi Øresund demi cinta.

-0-0-0-0-

Pesisir Malmö, salah satu tempat yang sering Sweden datangi karena di sini dia dapat melihat daratan Zealand di seberang sana. Berjalan kaki di sana tanpa disadari telah menjadi rutinitas bagi Sweden. Dia tak sendiri, ada Hanatamago yang menemani.

Sweden melihat ada seseorang yang berenang di Selat Öresund. "Or'ng g'la! Suhunya m'nus n'l dr'j't!" kata Sweden.

Orang gila yang dikatakan Sweden, ternyata adalah Denmark. Dia nekad mengarungi selat Øresund dengan BERENANG demi bertemu cintanya.

"Sve, kau baik2 saja kan?" Denmark khawatir.

"...h'rusnya aku y'ng b'rtanya h'l itu," balas Sweden sambil menyerahkan mantelnya. "K'n'pa kau nekat?" tanya Sweden.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang yang membuat hidupku tak tenang. Aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku pada orang itu," jawab Denmark.

"S'apa?" tanya Sweden curiga.

"Kamu," jawab Denmark.

Mendengar hal itu jantungnya serasa mau copot. "K-kau, b'sa-b'sanya..." Singa utara itu menyerang Denmark dgn tatapan sedingin es.

"Ya, aku bisa," Denmark tersenyum yakin. "Aku bisa membuatmu jadi milikku lagi," bisiknya di telinga Sweden. Walau hanya satu malam saja...

Bagai singa yang terprovokasi, Sweden hendak menyerang. Namun berhasil ditangkis Denmark. "Aku tak ingin pertumpahan darah," ujar Denmark. Dia memukul tengkuk Sweden hingga pingsan. "Ups! Maaf," Lalu membopong Singa Utara yang pingsan ke istananya.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sang Singa Utara siuman saat mencium aroma Lily of the Valey-bunga yang mengingatkannya saat masih bersama Finland. Sebagai karnivora penciumannya memang tajam. Dia terkejut ketika tahu di mana dia berada sekarang. Tempat yang dulu pernah dia tinggal sebelum Kalmarunion pecah. "Ci'h! l'cik!" geram Sweden.

"Kau salah. Aku tidak seburuk itu," balas Denmark tanpa rasa bersalah. "Suhu di luar maupun di dalam ruangan sangat dingin," ujar Denmark.

"M'ks'dmu?" Sweden bingung.

"Kalau beranjak dari ranjang, jangan lupa pakai bajumu,"

Sweden baru sadar kalau dia telanjang. Pakaiannya raib entah kemana. Dan entah kenapa badannya terasa sakit. Dia tak tahu apa saja yang telah dia lakukan bersama Denmark hingga badannya terasa sakit semua. Dia hanya ingat terakhir saat dia hendak menyerang Denmark karena merasa tak beres. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap. Dia curiga Denmark telah berbuat sesuatu dengan dirinya atau bahkan MENODAI kesucian Singa Utara itu

Denmark menyeringai, "Kau kira aku bakal berbuat mesum padamu? Aku tak serendah itu," sangkalnya.

Sweden tetap tak percaya.

"Aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama? Apa aku juga hadir di setiap mimpimu?" tanya Denmark.

Sweden membalasnya dengan diam. Hatinya terlalu sungkan untuk menjawab "Ya,".

Sebenarnya sejak berpisah dengan Denmark, dalam hati Sweden yang terdalam masih tersisa perasaan yang tak pernah padam, yaitu perasaan rindu. Dia selalu sendirian sejak rajanya memerintahkan untuk menjadi kerajaan netral. Apalagi saat ini Finland telah pergi. Tak ada seorangpun di sisinya...

Sweden dari dulu merasa kesepian. Dia rindu pada masa Kalmarunion masih berjaya. Rindu pada kehangatan tubuh Denmark. Dia juga rindu pada perkataan yang diucapkan Denmark walaupun sulit dimengerti dan seringkali menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Di dalam hatinya, Sweden tak bisa melupakan semua kenangan tentang Denmark. Apapun itu, baik manis ataupun pahit. Kesendirian dalam jangka panjang membuat hatinya membeku. Kebekuan ini hanya bisa cair oleh kobaran api asmara Denmark.

Sweden sering memimpikan Denmark. Bahkan saat dia terjaga. Tak jarang dia mengigau memanggil nama kawan lamanya itu. Sweden memang tak seekspresif Denmark dalam menguatarakan perasaan. Dia cenderung memendam dalam hati. Hal ini kadang membuatnya iri pada Sang Penguasa Eropa Utara. Perasaan iri yang entah mengapa malah berbelok menjadi yang lain...

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Sudahlah, jangan ditutup-tutupi. Jangan kau buat perasaanmu seolah-olah benci padaku padahal sebenarnya bukan," Denmark memeluk erat tubuh Sweden.

"T'dak, aku b'nci p'd'mu. B'nci y'ng m'nd'lam," sangkal Sweden.

"Kalau kau benci, harusnya kau berontak saat kupeluk. Nyatanya kau diam saja," Denmark tertawa kecil. "Apa aku berhasil menggodamu?" bisik Denmark.

Telinga Sweden memerah padam. Dia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Hanya diam saja seperti patung es.

Denmark tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, dia berusaha membuat Sweden nyaman. Karena saat ini momen yang tepat untuk itu. Sebagai awal dia mencium lengan Sweden. Sweden diam saja. "Hej, kau senang aku perlakukan seperti itu?" tanya Denmark

"Nej, Jag hatar dig!" jawab Sweden.

"Sudahlah, jangan berbohong," Denmark menyerang bibir Sweden tanpa ampun.

Tangan Denmark dengan agresif memeluk erat tubuh jangkung Sweden. Lumayan, bisa berbagi kehangatan di kamar istana yang luas. Walaupun tatapan matanya sedingin es, ternyata tubuh Sweden lumayan hangat. Saking hangatnya hingga mampu membakar København. Mencairkan kebekuan hati Sweden.

Tak ada hal yang tak mungkin di dunia ini. Begitu punya dengan hati Sweden yang luluh berkat usaha gigih Denmark.

-THE END-


End file.
